


All that glitters is not gold

by Direga



Series: The Iron Bull Adventures [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blood Magic, Emotional Manipulation, Halward Pavus' A+ Parenting, M/M, Murder, Repressed Memories, Slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direga/pseuds/Direga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian Pavus fled from his home in Tevinter, heading south. He eventually reaches the city of Skyhold, where he settles and begins looking for a job.<br/>Meanwhile, the Qun get's tipped off about this potential threat to public safety and sends The Iron Bull and his Chargers to find him.</p><p>A modern AU where the Qun is a secret organization that controls and supervises all mages outside of Tevinter, potentially imprisoning the strongest and most dangerous ones. Dorian fled Tevinter after a particularly traumatizing event and The Iron Bull works as a spy for the Qun, being tasked with finding, measuring the threat Dorian poses and enforcing whatever judgement the Qun passes on him.</p><p>Additional characters and tags will be added as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found

The Iron Bull enters the Herald's Rest cafe, signals the waiter to bring him his usual and sits on his favorite spot at the corner. From there he can keep an eye on everyone inside the small establishment and who enters and leaves, so it is the perfect vantage point. The bar is fairly empty, except for a couple that sat near the entrance enjoying breakfast and a businessman drinking coffee. Krem told him that he had found a suspicious man from Tevinter around Skyhold and that he apparently went there every morning, but he had failed to confirm that he was the man they were hunting since he couldn't get any measurement on veil energies from him. Either he was actively suppressing his magic aura or he hasn't the man they were after. Bull bet on the latter, since only a very powerful mage was able to suppress their aura to the point of being undetectable by the Qun's instruments.

Within a couple of the minutes the waiter brought him a cup of hot cocoa. He smelled the cup, letting out a satisfied sigh before drinking from it. He thought idly that the cocoa could be hotter, until he heard the bell signaling someone was entering the bar. The man that entered had his hair short on the sides and long on top, combed neatly in obvious Tevinter style. He also had a mustache and copper, almost golden skin. His clothes were simple but elegant, clearly from Tevinter as well: a pair of dark pants, a matching sweatshirt and a long jacket. He clearly didn't handle the cold well. After registering in his mind his first impression of him, he couldn't stop but wonder at how beautiful the man was. Perhaps with some luck he would enjoy this assignment more than he realized before it ended. It wouldn't be the first time he got intimate with another person to discover their secrets anyway.

Looking at his watch, he pressed the buttons on the side with practiced ease until it showed the number 0. Krem was right, there was no veil energy readings even with the man inside the same room. He would have to try to get close to confirm, he just needed a common topic to approach him with. Bull decided to keep watching him to try and figure out what the man liked. He sat on a stool near the counter and asked for a drink, offering a quick smile to the waiter as thanks. He then looked around the room, his gaze stopped on Bull and his eyes widened before quickly looking away. _Does he know who I am?_ Bull thought, keeping his face neutral and taking another sip of his cocoa. _No, that is not possible. He was just surprised for seeing a Qunari here._

Not soon after, the waiter gave the man a cup, which Bull identified immediately as being cocoa. _It is the perfect topic to start a conversation, not many people appreciate cocoa this far south_. Bull thought with a smile, getting up and heading towards the man. The man seemed to try his best not to look at him, concentrating on his mug like all the answers to his life questions could be found there. Bull sat next to him and placed his mug on the counter.

Bull looked at the other man's mug, gave a cheerful laugh and said, moving his own mug for emphasis. "Nice to see another soul around here with taste for hot cocoa, it is such a shame most people around here only seem to like coffee".

The other man looked at Bull, then at his mug and then he gave him a knowing smile. "Indeed, they don't know what they're missing. I wouldn't have expected a Qunari to appreciate hot cocoa though".

"And why is that?" Bull questioned.

"Let's just say that looking at you, with a shirt clearly a size too small, would appreciate other kinds of beverages. Like protein shakes and such" the man said, looking at Bull's chest before turning his eyes to his face.

"It's not like I don't drink them, I just like to treat myself sometimes. I burn calories pretty fast anyway. By the way, my name is The Iron Bull" he says, giving his hand to the man.

"Fitting" he replies in a slightly mocking tone, looking at the horns briefly. "Mine is Dorian Pavus." He said then, accepting his hand and shaking it. Bull manages to keep his face casual but the man's name confirmed he was the man he was looking for.

"So, Dorian. I assume you're from Tevinter, that's a long way home..." Bull says tentatively. Dorian seems to tense and his eyes become unfocused for a second, as if remembering something. Then pain crossed his face.

"Even though I love my country, I just could not live up to the expectations." Dorian says painfully. Bull notes that whatever was the cause didn't seem to stem from any action on his part, at least directly. More like inaction, if Bull had to guess. Dorian didn't seem eager to continue talking, so Bull decided to break the silence.

"Do you come to this bar often?" Bull asks, trying to change the subject so as to not lose Dorian. He exhaled and he seemed to relax a bit.

"I'm trying to find a good job, but it hasn't been easy. As long as I'm looking for one I should come here every morning since I live nearby, then it depends on the job and if I need to move." Dorian shrugged.

"Hmm, I might have something that you might like. How does working in the book store down the street sound?" Bull suggests.

"We've just met and you want to give me a job? Besides, I've been there and they aren't hiring."

"Yet. I know the people in charge and they are considering hiring someone soon. And what can I say, I like to help people. Specially if they're pretty".

Dorian almost choked on this beverage at the final remark, his checks turning a light shade of red. 

"What? You... I... I should..." Dorian started blabbering before he downed the rest of the hot cocoa and got up.

"Hey, no pressures. If you're interested just come tomorrow at the same time and I'll give you the information for the interview." Bull said, placing a hand on his shoulder for a second.  _Careful, you don't want to scare him. He's clearly not used to being given compliments_.  _Could be a bad sign... at least he seems interested in me, might be a good way to get the answers we need._

"I... I'll think about it. Thank you Bull" he says, before he bowed slightly. Then he threw some coins into the counter and left rather quickly.

After Dorian leaves, Bull signals a woman standing outside the bar through the window and returns slowly to his spot, watching her go after Dorian. He then takes a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket. He analyzes the conversation he just had with Dorian, matching every expression he saw on his face with what he said, forming a more coherent and full understanding of him. After thinking for a while he starts writing his report to send to the Qun. There is a lot of information he needs and an interview to setup, so he makes his report short and concise. After he finishes, he places some coins on his table to pay for the drink and heads out of the bar.

He turns left and then left again into the alleyway. He sees a man standing in the middle with his back to the wall of one of the buildings. Walking towards him he hears him saying "Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit." 

Bull replies, "Aban aqun. Maraas shokra". The other man then turns to Bull and walks past him, receiving the report from Bull. Now that the report was on its way Bull could take the day off. He wouldn't risk being spotted by Dorian again during the day, so he was being watched by another member of the Qun. He decided to go to the gym and meet with his Chargers after. He had a couple of other minor jobs for them to do and he was looking forward for some good stories to be shared over lunch. He had time to plan his next move the next day.

* * *

_Target confirmed. Name is Dorian Pavus._

_The Pavus family is influential in Tevinter and it's members are all powerful mages. Requesting further investigation into the family._

_Reason for leaving Tevinter is currently unknown, although from conversation it seemed that he failed to do something expected of him._

_He is living in Skyhold, address unknown but at walking distance of the Herald's rest._

_He is also actively looking for a job, offered to give him one on the book store under our supervision. Requesting a time for an interview tomorrow._

_He seems to be psychologically stable but might have a breakdown if forced to face what happened. However, since he have no knowledge of any accident caused by him I do not believe he poses an immediate threat. Hence, I declare him a code BLUE but he will remain under constant surveillance._

_There was also some_ _interest in me, I will explore this path to obtain more information on his intentions and reasons for leaving Tevinter._   _I will report further developments._

_Hissrad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that with the Qun being a secret organization, the term Qunari is a bit strange to be known by most people. Let's just say that Qunari is the name of the race and the Qun simply took part of the race's name since the founders were Qunari (now it employs every race and not every Qunari work for them).
> 
> Also, the Qun in this AU is very different than the Qun from the game. For once, it is more tolerable to mages who prove that are not a threat (the others, well, they are not as lucky). I'll explain more about the differences in the story as we progress.
> 
> Also, I've changed some plot points to add a slight twist. So, don't expect Bull to have to chose between the Qun and his Chargers or the reason as to why Dorian left Tevinter to be the same as ingame.


	2. Lured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian goes to an interview and Bull tries to focus on the job.

Dorian made his way to the Herald's Rest. It was early, but the streets of Skyhold were already booming with activity. Walking on the side of the street were the sun was shining, he tried his best not to think of his encounter with Bull the day before. Suddenly he felt a shiver down his spine and immediately looked around. Ever since he arrived at Skyhold he had the feeling he was being watched, and it was getting worse by the day. Shaking his head, he decided that it was just his imagination and continued down the street, glancing at the alleyways as he went and entering the Herald's Rest cafe as soon as he arrived.

Glancing around the cafe, he tried not to show his disappointment when he noticed Bull's absence.

"Why should I be disappointed?" he muttered to himself, finding an empty table close to the back of the cafe. "I shouldn't have left as I did yesterday... maybe he got offended." he sighed as he waved a waiter over and asked for a cup of hot cocoa. While Dorian scanned the local news magazine for job offers he heard the doorbell ring. Glancing up, he tried not to seem excited as The Iron Bull entered and smiled at Dorian, making his way to Dorian's table.

"Hey, big guy!" Bull greeted him as he sat and ordered breakfast.

Dorian raised an eyebrow and remarked. "I've been called a lot of things, but a big guy was not one of them. Especially from a Qunari four thirds my size".

"I like to make an impression" Bull said, grinning at him. The waiter returned with an omelette with some sausages and bacon.

 _Kaffas, his smile is going to be the end of me._ Dorian thought, shaking his head with an amused smile.

"So, I talked to the manager of the book store I mentioned and they agreed to interview you. If you're interested you can go there around 3 pm" Bull said, taking a bite off his omelette.

"It's that store down the street correct? The one with two floors? It looks like an expensive book store" Dorian remarks, still questioning how he got the manager to accept an interview.

"Yes, that's the one. They have been having some problems keeping track of all the books they lend and a big shipment is coming, so they need help cataloguing everything" Bull explains.

"Don't they have computers to do that for them?" Dorian asks.

"Let's say they need someone that knows his way around a computer. They usually just place the books on the shelves and try to keep track of loans with post-its." Bull explains with a laugh.

Dorian hummed in acknowledgement, already seeing the huge amount of work awaiting him and took a sip of his mug with a sigh. _Well, work is work, and working with books is always better than anything I've found so far._  Bull eyed him and asked "Do you usually have cocoa for breakfast?"

"I have breakfast at home. You know, to save some money and all that" Dorian replies, waving his hand dismissively. 

Bull frowns for a moment but his face becomes relaxed again just as fast. They spent some minutes in comfortable silence until Bull clears his throat and asks "Hey, are you busy tonight?"

Dorian looks at him and remarks with a playful smile "What, are you asking me out on a date?"

"I might". Bull says with a more serious face.

Dorian's smile falters.  _Could I dare? Tevinter is a long way from here... but if word ever got there… actually, why do I care?_

"I... I'm not. B-busy I mean" Dorian stutters, taking another sip off his mug and looking at Bull. He is silent for a second before smiling "Great, how does 7 pm sound?"

"Perfect, should we meet here?" Dorian asks.

"I could come get you at your home".

"I'm not some damsel that needs to be picked up" Dorian retorts, but he takes a piece of paper off his wallet and writes down an address with a small pen on his key holder, passing it to Bull after he finishes.

"Resourceful" Bull says with a laugh. He looks at the address for a second before slipping the piece of paper into his own wallet.

"Well, I suppose we will see each other later. I'm going to prepare myself for that interview" Dorian says, placing some coins on the table for the cocoa and standing up to leave.

"Sure, see you later" Bull replies, watching Dorian leave.

_So he is having money problems, which means that he did indeed leave Tevinter on his own, probably some family issue if they don't provide him with money. It's rare to see an Altus trying to live a modest life in the south. The address he gave me did match the one on the report I got this morning, so at least he is being honest. This might be the first mage I get in a long time that doesn't seem to be outright dangerous, but it will all depend on how he reacts when in danger himself._

Bull finished his breakfast and after paying for it and leaving he realized that he was actually looking forward to getting to know Dorian. Bull sighed heavily and thought  _Vashedan, this might get complicated. If only he wasn't so pretty..._

_*_

As soon as Dorian exited the Herald's Rest, he started to feel as if he was being watched again. Dorian takes out his phone, unable to ignore the eerie feeling anymore and writes a quick message to Felix. Not half a minute later he receives the reply "Alright, I'll see it done. Be careful". Putting his phone back into his pocket and feeling somewhat better, he headed to his apartment.

Between getting ready for the interview, preparing lunch and eating, Dorian found the time closing in on 3 pm. Taking a deep breath to try to relax he took a last look at himself. His hair and moustache were perfect, but besides that he tried to find some simple but formal clothes. In Tevinter he would have dressed his best robe and applied a lot more Kohl and other cosmetics, but he noticed that in the south it would make him look desperate and out of place. He grabbed his keys and eyeing his apartment to see if he didn't forget anything, he closed the door and left.

He arrived at the bookstore 10 minutes early. The name of the store was displayed on an old wooden plaque, which read "Skyhold's Circle Bookstore". The Circles are an old and well established group of schools that teach magic to individuals that possess the gift. He even attended at some circles when he was of a young age, but had settled later with private tutoring. It was surprising that a recent city such as Skyhold already had a Circle but it only showed the south's readiness to prevent mages from hurting others and themselves from the lack of knowledge. It isn't strange, then, that each circle has a library nearby for mages to use. Most of the times it was inside the Circle itself, but sometimes they had it on a separate building to make space. This one also appeared to be a bookstore.

Entering the bookstore, he approached an elf that was working there placing books back into one of the many shelves and said that he had an interview with the manager. The elf nodded and mentioned for him to approach the counter while she went to notify the manager. He was still just as amazed with the bookstore as he was the first time he entered. There seemed to be a section for everything, from magic theory and ancient history to modern politics and fantasy.

After a couple of minutes lost looking at the shelves from the counter, he heard someone clearing a throat. He looked at the person on the other side and almost gave a step back.  _Another Qunari? Maker, I should have guessed when Bull said he knew the people in charge_. 

"Surprised? I hope it is not a problem, although I doubt it will if you're a friend of The Iron Bull. My name is Herah Adaar and I'm the manager of this bookstore" she said with a smile. 

"Well, yes, you could say I am a friend of his, albeit we just recently met" Dorian replied.

"Hmm, you must have made a good impression on him then. He is a very good judge of character, so I trust you will be good for the job. You're here for the interview correct? Sorry, I tend to get ahead of myself sometimes. And talk a lot." she said in one breath. Dorian just looked at her and laughed after a moment. She blushed a little.

"Yes, I am here for the interview" Dorian said after the laughter died a little. He hoped he didn't sound rude laughing in her face like that.

"Great!" she said enthusiastically. "We have a lot to do. You don't mind sorting and cataloguing books do you? Since we're also a library, many books are loaned and returned so we have a lot to keep track of. We also have a shipment of books coming later this week so if you could start on Monday it would be perfect".

Dorian wondered why the workers told him the other day the store wasn't hiring when they had apparently so much work. Maybe they only accepted people well referenced? It was a bit strange but Dorian decided to ignore it for now.

"You sound like I'm already hired... what about the interview?" Dorian asked.

"You seem to be a nice guy, and being referenced by The Iron Bull is quite enough to give you a trial period. Our little conversation just now told me a lot about your personality and I think I'll like to have you around. Anyway, we open at 9 am sharp every week day and close at 5 pm. Please be here half an hour earlier help us make sure everything is in order before we open. I will also deal with the necessary paperwork for you to sign." she explained, along with other job details and what benefits Dorian would have.

"Sounds good, thank you Adaar" Dorian said after the lengthy explanation.

"Please, call me Herah. And welcome to Skyhold's Circle Bookstore." she exclaimed, presenting a hand.

Dorian took her hand and shook it, saying "Thank you, Herah. I'm most certain you won't regret hiring me". Herah nodded in agreement.

After leaving the bookstore, Dorian went for a walk to explore the city a bit more before heading back to his apartment. He was actually looking forward to his date with Bull. It would be the first time since his rebel teenage years that he would actually be with another man for something more intimate than a casual conversation, but he couldn't shave off the feeling of wrong that his family had implanted in him after so many years of conditioning. Dorian shook his head and reminded himself that he was no longer in Tevinter, and he was free to do as he pleased for the first time in his life.

*

Bull grimaced and pulled his arms together, working the machine in the gym at almost full weight capacity. He would usually be quite talkative, but today he had his mind focused on Do… on his _target_. He would see this job done and that was it.

“Hey chief, is everything alright?” a familiar voice asked.

“Why wouldn’t everything be alright Krem?” he replied with a bit more bite to his words than he intended.

“Touchy. I mean, you are in the same machine for almost half an hour and you did what? 3 sets?” Krem teased.

Bull glares at him, gets up and starts cleaning the machine.

“Are you like this because of the new target? Dorian was it?” Krem asks before adding “If he did something to you I can pick up the boys and kick his merry butt”.

“It’s fine Krem, I can handle it. Just remember to be in position for tonight.” Bull said while looking at the gym’s watch on the wall. “I have to meet with him soon, so I’ll be going. Horns Up!” Bull says, directing the last portion to Krem as well as to Rocky and Grim who were training nearby. Rocky raised his hand and Grim grunted an acknowledgment. Then he headed towards the showers, feeling Krem’s concerned eyes on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the intention of adding the date on this chapter, but I just kept writing and writing and it became big enough for me to decide to split it. Hence there is no report on this chapter.  
> We should see some action on the next chapter, let's see if I can make it justice.


	3. Amenable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull and Dorian have a date together, and Bull manages to get Dorian to open up a little.

Bull parked his car near the apartment building were Dorian was staying. It was an old building, so the apartments shouldn't be very expensive. Dorian wasn't kidding about saving money. Stepping out of his car he approached the door to the building and rang the bell to his apartment on the 5th floor. A voice resembling Dorian, in the middle of a lot of static, said "I'll be right down".

Bull waited no more than 2 minutes when the door to the building swung open.  _Damn..._ was all Bull could think off. Dorian looked amazing. He was wearing leather... and he looked really good in it.

"You like it? I thought it would be the kind of thing you'd be interested in" Dorian said with a smirk.

"Like it? I love it! You look amazing" Bull said, still eyeing him top to bottom.

"Only amazing? Hmm, I've to work harder next time. I won't settle for anything less than perfection." Dorian said, giving Bull a mock punch on the arm. "By the way, the black and violet contrast beautifully with your silver skin, good choice".

Bull smiled at the compliment and guided Dorian to his car. It was a somewhat older car, one he used when he needed to blend in, but this night it had another purpose. Any other Altus would look at the car with disgust, but not him as he expected. Sure, he have a snarky comment about it, but Bull could easily see that he was just saying it because that was what it was expected of him. His words had no real punch to them, and the slight upwards curl of his lips left nothing to doubt.

This was interesting because even if something had happened to Dorian to justify leaving Tevinter, it wouldn’t stop him from looking down on other people. Bull was now sure that he really didn’t think of himself as better than the common people, and that had real repercussions for Dorian’s future. It meant that he was less likely to think he could control more power than he actually could, posing less danger to others.

Once inside the car, Dorian asked while he fastened his seatbelt "So, what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of doing something standard, a fancy restaurant. Then we'll see where the night leads us". Bull said, starting the car. Dorian hummed in acknowledgement as Bull started driving, watching the city as they went.

"You don't get out at night much, do you?" Bull asked, noting how he was looking outside.

"Not since I left Tevinter. I'm still getting used to my new life". Dorian answered, giving a quick glance to Bull.

"We’ll work on that tonight. So, how did the interview go?"

"Good, I suppose. It wasn't much of an interview to be honest, I just talked a bit with Herah and she seemed satisfied. I'm still confused why they started hiring after being told a few days ago that they weren't" Dorian confessed, trying to get some sense of the situation.

Bull chuckled. "They don't hire just anyone. They possess a lot of old books and they don't want just anyone handling them. Usually a reference from a good source helps".

"And you decided that I'm qualified... why?" Dorian asked, eyeing the Qunari carefully for any signs of deceit.

"I'm a good judge of character. I just know you'd handle those old books with care". Bull answers, looking at him briefly before turning his attention to the road again.

Dorian eyed him with some suspicion, but decided that there was no reason to doubt him. He DID seem to be someone who can read people, and if Dorian handled anything with care it was books for sure.

After a couple more minutes of driving, Bull stopped next to a restaurant and Dorian raised an eyebrow. The restaurant was Tevene and it looked fairly expensive. "Are you rich and I didn't know?" he asked, half serious.

Bull laughed and replied with an arm over Dorian's shoulders. "Not really, but I can make an exception and treat you to a nice place for our first _date_. They have the spiciest food in town and I've been craving for some time now too, so this was the perfect opportunity". Bull said, emphasizing the word that he knew made Dorian flustered.

Sure enough, Dorian looked to the side and felt his face heat up. The idea of eating spicy food again, though, and not the scraps of food he had been able to procure up until now was enough to make him accept the offer. "Thank you, Bull. You sure know how to please a man". He said, with a somewhat uncertain tone but pleased.

Bull gave him a smirk and exited the car. Dorian did the same and followed Bull into the restaurant. It had warm colours on the walls and the air was filled with the smell of spices. It was almost full, which was a good indication of the quality of the food, but they managed to find a table for two near the corner of the restaurant and sat down. After browsing through the menu, a waiter came to take their orders.

“Good night gentlemen, have you decided on what you’ll have tonight?” the waiter asked with practiced ease, smiling as she did.

“A dose of the spiciest course for me, and I assume the same for my partner here” Bull said, looking at Dorian for a second.

“Yes. That would be perfect, thank you” Dorian replied, nodding towards the waiter. They finished their order by ordering their drinks and the appetizers were served almost immediately.

After a while, Bull smiled when he noticed that Dorian was staring at his chest.

"My face is up here you know" Bull teased.

"What?" Dorian said, confused. "Why, yes. Thank you, I was just a bit distracted".

"I am sure you were", Bull teased again, taking the opportunity to flex a little.

"You're impossible!" Dorian said with no real heat on his words and a slight blush creeping on his face.

"You know, you're the first person to not ask about my eye patch as soon as they meet me" Bull confessed, taking a small piece of bread.

"I can sense a story there, and I know how frustrating it can be to have people always ask about it. If you want to tell me I don't mind, I can't say I am not curious" Dorian said, looking expectantly at Bull.

"Well, I just thought it would be a good ice breaker and the story is nothing special, I just took a fireball in the face while I tried to protect a guy in a bar. Thankfully the mage was not very skilled and only affected the area around my eye. Can’t say the same about the mage though" Bull said and noticed how Dorian grimaced when he mentioned that a mage did the damage.

"You took a hit meant for another person that you barely knew?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah, it's what I do" Bull shrugged.

"And what do you do exactly?" Dorian asked, noticing that he still didn’t know that.

"I’m in the executive protection business" Bull said easily. It was not a total lie, what he did could sometimes be said to be exactly that, just in a different context.

“I’m not surprised, I can imagine you being imposing if you want to. I bet people think twice after seeing you before attempting something.” Dorian mentioned, Bull just chuckled as a reply. “You have no idea” he replied, biting another piece of bread.

"Does it… hurt?" Dorian asked, gesturing towards his eye patch.

"The eye? Not really. Sometimes it feels itchy, but that’s about it. It was a long time ago. If you want, I can show it to you later when we’re alone” Bull said with a suggestive smirk. He waited for Dorian to reply seeing that he kept looking at his plate.

"You must hate mages then". Dorian said, barely a whisper. _He was too good to lead to anything…_ he thought.

"It's hard to hate an entire population of mages. Mages are like all the other people, there are good and bad mages just like there are good and bad non-mages. Why do you ask?" Bull said, pulling Dorian from his thoughts, and he actually meant it. You couldn’t work for the Qun and outright *hate* mages, that doesn’t end well. _Now…_   _If I can get him to confess that he is a mage it should open the door to more information later... although no one had ever been genuinely concerned for him. This man..._

"No reason." Dorian said, clearly nervous. It’s not like he is hiding the fact that he was a mage… he just didn’t want his current position to be made more difficult than it was currently. He knew people still feared magic in the south.

As on cue, Bull seemed to have read his mind. "You know that most people in the south no longer chastise people for being mages, right?"

The question went directly to the heart of the problem. It’s not like he didn’t know that the south doesn’t oppress the mages as it once did, but the tales he heard in Tevinter of what they used to do to mages in the past made him think twice before declaring that he was one. And he was sure people still feared them deep down. However, his thoughts were cut short when he suddenly realized what Bull was trying to say.

"I... you know that I'm a mage, don't you?" Dorian asked with a heightened sense of dread.

"Yes, you could call it intuition, but I know a mage when I see one. They can be more dangerous than most folk, so I have to be on the lookout while protecting someone" Bull explained. However, Dorian’s panic flared at the thought of being chased again.

"I'm sorry, this was a mistake" Dorian said quickly, getting up.

"Hey, I knew you were a mage and still asked you out, didn't I? I won’t tell anyone if that makes you feel better." Bull said, trying to get Dorian to stay and fighting his instinct to reach out and grab him, which would only make it worse. “Please” he added instead.

Reluctantly, Dorian looked around and seeing no one looking at him he sat down on his chair, trying to get his breathing under control. "When you put it that way…" Bull gave him a reassuring smile. He would have held his hand and massaged a couple of joints to make him feel better, but he knew Dorian wouldn’t want him to do that. _At least not yet._ And another thought to be put aside in his mind.

The food came soon enough and they started eating. Dorian soon relaxed while savouring the spiciness of the food and watching Bull eating as well. He really didn’t seem uncomfortable to be with a mage, actually he seemed quite happy looking at him, and once again his mind thought that maybe… _maybe_ they could have something. He shouldn’t be even considering the possibility, but he had to remind himself yet again that he wasn’t in Tevinter anymore and he did find the Bull quite handsome. They made some small talk on recent events and laughed lightly at some terrible jokes or puns Bull would throw in sometimes. Overall, the rest of the night was progressing remarkably well.

However, as soon as they finished eating Bull’s phone rang. It seemed to be a message because Bull pressed a button and kept staring at the screen for a moment.

“Is everything alright?” Dorian asked.

“Yeah, it is work related, nothing to worry about” Bull said, pocketing his phone. “I have to go to the bathroom real quick, be right back” Bull added as he got up, leaving a slightly concerned Dorian at the table.

*

Arriving at the bathroom, Bull checked if he was alone and pulled his phone from his pocket. He hadn’t dare open the message in the middle of the restaurant, and not in from of Dorian just in case he noticed something. Going into the messages section, he opened the most recent one.

 _From: Gatt_  
_Subject: Target_  
_It seems that you’re getting to know him quite well._  
_See that the opposite doesn’t become true. You know what you must do if he discovers… and what will happen._  
_We’ll be expecting news by tomorrow morning._  
_Take care._

Bull punched the wall hard, cracking some of the tiles with the sheer force of the blow. Then he sighed, Gatt was right, he was revealing too much of himself. Pretty much everything he had said about him had been the truth and that was dangerous. Dorian was a target. He needed to remind himself of that fact, mainly for Dorian’s sake. He deleted the message and pocketed his phone. He had started this, and so he would see it through. Getting reassigned was not an option, at least not until he can make the choice himself after Dorian’s judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to throw another chapter out in this fic... after a few months. Oops?  
> Even though I know where I want to go with this, I needed to figure out how to get there. Hopefully the next update won't take nearly as long.


	4. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull and Dorian spend the night together and Bull finally manages to make Dorian go down memory lane the morning after.  
> Neither of them are quite ready for the knowledge of what happened in the past.
> 
> WARNING: There is some mention and usage of blood in this chapter that might be a bit graphic for some. You know... Tevinter style.

"It's not much, but I hope you don't mind the lack of décor" Dorian mentioned, opening the door to his apartment and inviting him in.

The apartment had just three rooms from what he could see: a living room with a couch, a TV and a kitchenette, a bathroom and a bedroom. A small table also stood near the kitchenette and a single chair by it. There were no paintings in the walls, and he noted that there was just one framed picture of two men together with Dorian, laughing inside a room with wine glasses in their hands. At least it didn't seem like Dorian was conducting any kind of unsupervised experiments or research by himself. Looking back, Bull saw Dorian close the door leading outside and turn, only to freeze when he noticed he was being watched carefully.

"Well... I mean... if you expected more I am afraid that I am unable to meet your standards. I'll understand if you wish to leave, just-" Dorian started saying but was interrupted when Bull seemed to move in a flash from where he stood, pinning him against the door with his body. Then Bull kissed him. It was rough and needy, like both of them had wanted it for a long time. Bull's tongue entered Dorian's mouth, exploring every inch of it, and Dorian submitted to the intensity of the moment. Before Dorian's mind could being to process what was happening, Bull broke the kiss and said "I do not care what you have. But I am going to make you forget whatever shitty reasons made you run from Tevinter and then you'll have one of the best nights you've ever had. I need to know though, are you sure you want this?" Bull asked, the look in his good eye showing a level of seriousness Dorian couldn’t process at the moment.

His mind screamed to yell 'YES' but he refused to sound so desperate. Ever since that night that he hadn't been able to feel any kind of attraction for another man, until he met Bull. This was probably a very bad idea, but then again he wasn't in Tevinter, so his father wouldn't be able to just make Bull disappear. He pushed the thought away before his mood was spoiled. "Like I was thinking of anything else when I invited you over" he quipped instead, while panting for air. In truth he had only wanted to be with Bull for a little while more, not hoping for anything more, but Bull seemed eager and he couldn't complain. He needed this.

If Bull was annoyed by the quip he didn't show it. "If you need me stop for any reason, just say 'Katoh' and it's over, no questions asked. Say it."

Dorian rolled his eyes, but complied with Bull's request. "Katoh" he said, trying to imitate the pronunciation as closely as possible. Bull smiled as he picked Dorian up and carried him to his own bedroom while he nibbled his neck lightly, enjoying the soft sounds the escaped the mage.

*

The hours the followed were a haze of pleasure and pain, release and restraint, roughness and tenderness. In truth, Dorian had expected Bull to provide a good fuck and to scratch the itch he felt for the longest time. He was not at all prepared for what Bull was capable of giving. Slowly, he opened his eyes and realized with surprise that it was morning already.

“Welcome back, big guy” Bull said. Dorian tensed, realizing he had fallen asleep with another man before he forced himself to relax. _We are alone. Everything is fine._

“I am sorry for falling asleep on you. Leaving my old life behind has taken a toll on me. If it helps, last night was amazing.” Dorian excused himself.

“No problem. You’re not the first to fall asleep right after, although you’re the first that managed to take me completely. And you’re the first that only completely submitted to me after some fight as well. All the sounds and faces you make as well. Damn… you’re amazing Dorian.”

Looking up, Dorian saw Bull watching him with a warm smile. Dorian sighed and placed an arm over Bull’s stomach. It was slightly softer when compared to the hardness of the rest of his body, and Dorian found that he liked it quite a bit. Liked him quite a lot, actually. _Could he protect himself against magic? Or an ambush? Can I actually have this? Or will my father take this from me again?_

“Well, only the best for the best, I suppose.” Dorian quipped, laughing nervously. ”But I feel stupid for not asking more about you last night, so if you’re willing… where did you live when you were young?” Dorian asked, relaxing into the warmth that Bull provided. Bull seemed lost in thought for a second.

"I grew up in Par Vollen. I still remember when I used to play tag with my friends there, but I think they didn't like me very much for being taller and stronger than most. Faster too. I really miss the fruits from there, I think I would kill for some bananas right now." Bull said, drawing patterns on Dorian's skin.

"Yeah, we grew bananas was well in Tevinter. I still remember when me, Felix and Rilie..." Dorian suddenly tensed and hesitated. "Me and some friends used to get bananas with ice cream." he finished with a sad smile. Bull could sense something there. Vulnerability. Bull wished he didn't have to, but he had to press the issue.

"You still haven't told me why you left Tevinter in the first place." Bull tentatively stated. Dorian remained silent for a while with a sad and troubled expression on his face.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

 _No..._  "Anything you need, big guy." Bull lied. Dorian took a deep breath.

"The truth is, I don't really *know* why I left." Dorian said, sighing right after and pressing his head against Bull's chest. "I know that something happened. Just that... one day I woke up and I felt something strange ever since. Or the absence of a feeling, to be exact." Dorian took a few moments to think before he continued "I've... not been able to feel anything for another man. Not just feeling attracted to, but *liking* what I saw when a good looking man passed by. You're pretty much the first person I've met since then that stirred something inside me."

_Shit... I'm the first since then? Also, that smells like blood magic._

"I obviously suspected something was wrong. My father clearly disapproved of my... inclinations, and he was very vocal about it when we were alone. But it wasn't until my friend Felix mentioned that he couldn't find Rilienus that I understood the scale of the issue. I tried to contact him, of course, but he apparently had just gone missing. His family also refused to talk to me, so I went to confront my father."

"That didn't go very well, I take it?" Bull asked. Dorian gave him a hollowed laugh.

"He seemed surprised for me being there asking him about it like I was supposed to know everything. And then he said that it was better for me to not remember it and that what he had done he had done it for me. I somehow don't seem to recall what happened and my father seemed relieved about it... relieved that Rilienus was no longer there, that I no longer felt  _anything_. I don't want to believe it, my father always said that it was the resort of weak minds but... I really can't find another explanation besides having had blood magic used on me. It's the only thing that explains my lack of memory and the lack of feelings I felt until know. Perhaps he didn't expect me to find Qunari attractive, I don't know."

Dorian fell silent, and Bull could only hold him tight. 

"Where you and Rilienus, close?" Bull asked.

"Yes. I didn't really keep it completely secret, which was clearly an error on my part. He was the first man I really felt something stronger for, and I was lucky to have the feelings reciprocated." Dorian sighed sadly. "I tried to find what had happened to him before leaving, but he was simply gone. No trail whatsoever. I slowly realized that I would not see him again. I couldn't stay in Tevinter after that, it felt like I was suffocating even after I left my parents’ house, so I came south. Didn't help much, but it is slightly easier to cope."

_This will get messy, but I need to know exactly what happened. I am so sorry Dorian…_

"Dorian, do you want to remember what happened? If your memories were just locked and not erased, I might know some...  _techniques_  that could help." Bull explained in a soft tone, keeping his hold on Dorian to make him feel safe. 

Dorian, however, turned to him with apprehension and suspiciousness. "I really don’t know if I want to know what happened. I don’t want to think about the poor slave that my father must have bled for the ritual, even less remember it if I saw the whole ordeal. I still hope he didn’t kill for it. But not knowing is also clawing inside me, I *need* to know. Where did you learn those  _techniques,_ anyway?"

Bull shrugged. "When I was younger I liked to try a bit of everything. I had some training in hypnosis. Doesn't hurt to try, I guess." Knowing that Dorian needed to remember would make things easier. Bull also found that not having to force him to remember lifted a weight from his chest that he hadn’t realised he had.

"That allows a person to access the subconscious, correct?" Dorian asked, slightly more interested now.

"Yeah, that's the general idea. Would you trust me to do it?" Bull said, his question not entirely meant to have been asked. Dorian smiled at him.

"I find that I do, yes."

Bull had to suppress the warm feeling in his chest that blossomed from his reply.  _Focus._

"Lie down and close your eyes, then." Bull instructed, releasing Dorian and stepping out of the bed. Dorian visibly shuddered from the missing heat pressed next to him but complied, relaxing against the bed and closing his eyes.

Dorian felt Bull move and then place a hand over his own forehead. Dorian thought that he could feel something between his forehead and the hand, but Bull started speaking softly and he tried to concentrate on the words.

“I want you to relax. Concentrate on my voice and my only my voice. Nothing else matters. As you hear my voice I want you to become increasingly relaxed. Think back to the day before you knew your father had done something to you.” Bull’s voice carried into Dorian’s brain as he relaxed even further. He tried to remember that day, he had gone to visit Rilienus that day and spend some time with him.

“Visualize the memory, let it fill you and all your senses.” Bull instructed. Dorian complied, and Dorian could almost feel like he was there, in Tevinter, right next to Rilienus. Then he felt like something was drilling into his skull then he *was* in Tevinter.

 *

“Dorian, you’re with me?” Dorian heard. Looking to his side, he saw Rilienus frown slightly.

“Yes, of course. Just thinking, you know how it is.” Dorian said, and Rilienus laughed, shaking his head. “You’re always thinking about your research.”

“Well, it is not always that one is able to research a new kind of magic. Here…” Dorian said, passing some bread to Rilienus, who cut some pieces and threw them at the water. They watched as the fish and small ducks ate the pieces of bread. It was a perfect summer day, the sun already starting to descend.

Rilienus had suggested they walked to the lake to see if Dorian’s skin did not lose its bronze look from the lack of sun’s exposure. While it was true that Dorian has been obsessed with his research, he found that he couldn’t deny a request from his lover to spend some time together, especially if they haven’t seen each other for a few days.

Rilienus grabbed Dorian’s hand and Dorian looked around in almost panic. “Calm down, there’s no one around” he stated. Dorian tried to relax and returned the grip on his hand instead of trying to take his hand away. Rilienus smiled as he threw some more pieces of bread at the lake.

They spent some time watching the bread being devoured in comfortable silence, but Rilienus eventually reminded “We should go back if we’re to return before sunset”. Dorian nodded, and took the opportunity to kiss Rilienus. “Thank you for the day, I think I needed this distraction from my research.” Dorian said after, and Rilienus just kissed his forehead in reply.

As Rilienus had stated, they arrived at Qarinus barely a bell before sundown. Dorian accompanied Rilienus back to his house and then made his way back to his own. The look he gives Dorian every time they part always hits him hard, but there’s nothing he can do. Except maybe leave Tevinter, but he’s fairly certain Rilienus wouldn’t want that. Maybe he could ask him sometime.

Dorian was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Halward Pavus, his father, waiting for him when he opened the door to his house.

“I’ve been told that you spent the day with that soporati again. You know what I think about that, don’t you?” Halward asked in his even voice. Dorian closed his fists and looked at him directly.

“I’ve spent the day with a friend, since I needed a break from my research. Surely you do the same every so often?” Dorian said, not being able to prevent his tone from becoming altered with frustration. Halward sighed.

“I’ve told you that going around with soporati at this stage of your life is not good. Especially if you two aren’t just friends.” Halward let the implication of what he just said sink in and his expression didn’t change as Dorian paled visibly. “Dorian, my son. I just want what is best for you. Please listen to me and marry-“

“No!” Dorian interrupted, yelling. This isn’t about me! It’s about you, and the Pavus legacy! I will not pret… pretend for the rest of my life that I love someone I do not. If you can’t accept that, then perhaps there isn’t a place for me here”.

Halward’s face changed to one of sadness, but his jaws were visibly clenched together. “I am going to my room. I will speak with you tomorrow.” Dorian added and walked up the stairs without looking back.

Dorian immediately grabbed one of his best wine bottles that he kept in his room and poured himself a glass of it. However, the exquisite drink did little to brighten his mood. As much as he wanted to be true to himself, he could never do so in Tevinter. And the fact that he didn’t actually want to leave pained him. Maybe if he reasoned with his father one more time, try to make him see how much he needed this…

Dorian’s thoughts became increasingly less coherent as time passed and he drifted off to sleep. Before he slipped completely into the Fade however, he had a last image of Rilienus under the sun, and he fell asleep with a smile.

When Dorian next woke up, the first thing he noticed has the splitting headache he felt… the next was the smell of blood. He then forced himself to focus on his surroundings and lifted his head to look. Two dead slaves lay next to a wall, their blood running on its own and forming a circle around him. In the back of the room stood Halward Pavus.

“Father? What is this?” Dorian asked incredulously.

“What must be done. It is for your own good, even if you don’t see it.” He replied, looking to the side and giving a silent order to someone on the adjacent room.

Dorian tried to fight back, but was surprised to see that not only was he chained to ground, but he also had no reserve of mana. Everything was gone. Dorian was not one to plead, so the sound of his voice seemed foreign even to his own hears.

“Father, please, don’t do this! You always taught me that blood magic is the resort of the weak minded! What are you intending to do with me?”

“Will you stop wanting to degrade our family and get a better future for yourself? Will you do as I say if I let you go?” Halward asked, a hint of something akin to hopefulness in his expression.

“You think not wanting to marry a woman and continue the family legacy is something I am doing just to spite you? It has never been about that! I just can’t pretend. I just… can’t.” Dorian confessed and watch horrified as his own father went out the room and brought Rilienus with him.

“If you will not listen, then I have no other choice. You really do have a weak mind.” His father said, pulling a ceremonial dagger from his pocket.

“NO!” Dorian screamed, tears falling freely from his face as he saw Rilienus shake his head and mouth “I’m sorry, I love you”. With a flash of steel, Dorian could have sworn that time magic had just been used, seeing Rilienus fall in slow motion. His blood joined the slave’s and the room charged with magic.

Then everything went dark.

*

“You’re late” a voice said.

“Hello to you too, Gatt” said Bull.

“When I said we were expecting the report this morning, I meant early morning and you know it. You have never been late before.” Gatt mentioned as he watched him carefully, as if studying him.

“The report explains my delay, it is justified given what I’ve discovered.” Bull states.

“So, you cracked the fucking magister’s past then?” Gatt asked with a smile. Bull managed to stop himself from reacting to the obvious insult.

“I’ve a pretty good read, yeah. But there is something I need to find out still. We will have to wait some more time before I’ve a complete picture of him. I used the neurolinker on him, and while I was in he mentioned that he was researching some new kind of magic. We should know exactly what he has been researching before we can judge him properly.” Bull explained.

“I still think we should just bring him in and question him. It would be a lot faster. Can’t you use the neurolinker to know that?” Gatt replied.

“That’s not how the Qun works. Unless we have proof that he is dangerous he is to remain free until the trial. And I can’t use the neurolinker again, this time was… traumatizing to say the least. It could be harmful to use it again so soon, so I’ll have to think of something.” Bull explained. Gatt looked unimpressed.

“Come on, he is a fucking mage from Tevinter, of course he is dangerous.” He stated as a matter of fact.

“That’s not your job to decide.” Bull replied, colder than he had intended. He just wished Gatt would read the fucking report and understand, but he had no permission to know more than some details. Gatt stared at him for a couple of seconds before turning around.

“For now do as you see fit, but remember that I protected you when we found out about your so called Chargers, and protecting a dangerous mage now would be your end. I really don’t want to see you fall after that. I *won’t* let you fall. Let me know when the next report is ready to be delivered.” Gatt said as he left.

 _Was that just now a threat?_ _Shit…_ _I’ll have to think about this later, Dorian will wake soon and he will need all the support he can get._ Bull thought as he turned around and quickly made his way back to Dorian’s apartment. He just hopped that Dorian would still be himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am afraid it will only get worse from here...  
> If you think there are some tags missing that really should be there please let me know. And once again, this was not beta read, so excuse me for any errors you may find.


	5. Lulled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull keeps telling himself that he can protect Dorian, who begins to consider that be might want to have 'something' with Bull.  
> At the same time, the gears of fate start to turn again.

As soon as Bull opened the door, his instincts told him that Dorian was no longer asleep.

He made his way to Dorian's room carefully, and instead of opening the door he knocked.

"Dorian?"

... nothing.

Bull tried to open the door, but it hadn't moved more than a few inches before it slammed back with tremendous force. Dorian had just used magic  ~~against him~~  on the door.

"NO!" Dorian yelled. "STAY AWAY!" 

"Dorian, please... I just went to get something to make you feel better." Bull replied, trying to keep his voice calm as he grasped the plastic bag on his left hand tighter.

"NO! I CAN'T... I CAN'T... I don't want you to see me like this." Dorian said, despair clear in his voice.

"Dorian, I am sorry I made you remember that. Had I known..." the rest of the sentence died in his throat. Had he known... would he have done things differently? "Please, let me in. I just want to help."

"You helped enough, let me be." Dorian replied bitterly. Bull frowned and turned his back to the door. Forcing his way into Dorian's room was a bad idea, he needed time to process everything alone. Still...

"I came too far to give up on you now Dorian. I'll be on the couch if you need anything." Bull replied and sat on the couch. He was in no mental state of catch some sleep or watch TV, so he just sat there thinking about how this situation could get any worse.

*

Bull woke up suddenly to the sound of a door opening. He didn't know how much time had passed, but it didn't matter at the sight of Dorian. His eyes were swollen from crying, his hair messy and his moustache dishevelled, but it was his posture that spoke louder than everything else together: he was hurting, mourning, and he needed someone, even if he didn't want it.

"Oh... you're still here." Dorian stated as a matter of fact, his expression blank. "I was just..." Dorian hesitated, looking at Bull, his hand slowly moving backwards towards the door he had just come through.

"Dorian, come here." Bull proposed to the mage.

"Bull, I'm not..." Dorian replied, shaking his head.

"I know. We don't have to speak about it if you don't want to. You're mourning and I'd like to keep you company, if you want me to of course." Bull stated, extending an arm in invitation.

Dorian took a single step before walking slowly towards him and stopping only when he was in arms reach of Bull, who still held his hand up. Hesitantly, Dorian placed his hand on Bull's. Bull smiled and pulled him into a tight embrace while he sat on Bull's lap. Dorian tensed momentarily before relaxing, planting his face on Bull's neck as if he could hide there from the world.

"Rilienus was not like the others." Dorian whispered, his voice muffled by Bull's skin, and Bull started moving his hand up and down Dorian's back. "He loved to walk around the city, have meaningless conversations and hear me talk about some book I had just read. There was no second intention behind his actions, just like Felix. He did not deserve this to happen to him, much like I didn't deserve him." Dorian continued. Bull remained silent and continued to hold him.

"We had a vision, you know? A dream. We wanted to change Tevinter, make it a better place. No slaves, no blood magic... wishful thinking, I suppose. Youthful naïveté." Dorian added. After feeling that Dorian wouldn't say anything else, Bull spoke.

"You still have Felix, right? As long as you continue to dream that Tevinter can be made into a better place, it is possible. You just have to keep moving forward." Bull said calmly. If he went back to Tevinter, there would be no need to judge him, but he felt like it wouldn't be so simple.

"I don't know if I can go back, Bull. Not after what happened. Perhaps with time. I am just so tired of having people trying to decide my life for me. Trying to make me be someone I am not. Like Felix, Rilienus was not like that, but he died for it. You're the same... I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I'd do if..." Dorian explained, his voice becoming strained as he spoke until it broke into a sob.

"Hey, nothing will happen to me. And nothing will... And I will protect you as well. I can promise you that." Bull said, correcting himself and placing a kiss on Dorian's head. "I wish I could have met him, you know? Sounds like we would get along. Is that him in that picture?" Bull asked. It was the only picture in the room, the one Bull had noticed the day before. Dorian didn't look at it, choosing to stay buried in Bull's neck. "Yeah, that's him, Felix and I. It was taken about a week before... everything happened." Dorian replied and Bull hummed in reply. They remained in silence for a while until Bull remembered the bag he had placed near the couch.

"I brought some cocoa if you're feeling like drinking some. I thought it could help, though it must be cold by now". Bull mentioned, and he felt Dorian smile ever so slightly against his skin.

"Thank you Bull, I'd love to have some in a bit." Dorian said and finally moved his head back to look at Bull directly. "You've been very kind, and so I apologize for my earlier behaviour, you didn't deserve it. You tried to help without knowing what I would remember, and deep down I knew that Rilienus hadn't just disappeared. I had just refused to even acknowledge the possibility of him being... deceased." Dorian explained, and he hadn't even noticed that he had been crying until Bull cleaned the tear trails on his face with his thumb.

"You don't have to apologize. I am glad to be able to be here for you, for whatever you need." Bull replied, smiling. Dorian dropped his head and smiled sadly.

"Well, I'd better heat his cocoa then. I could use something warm right now." Dorian said, releasing Bull and grabbing the bag next to the couch. "Allow me, Bull. I could use the distraction." he said, noticing that Bull was about to get up.

Soon, the room smelled of hot cocoa and comfortable silence.

*

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" Bull asked the next morning. Dorian didn't want to question the fact that they had barely met and Bull had already spent two consecutive nights in his apartment, or what it meant for them. Especially given that this last night they just slept together.

"I'm fine, it is not that far. Shouldn't you be working as well?" Dorian asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow as he checked his hair and makeup. He was wearing all black, a blatant contrast to what he usually wore, and while black still suited Dorian just as well, its meaning now made Bull want to never see him in it again. 

"Yes, well... nothing wrong with wanting to make sure you're going to be alright. Comes with my job, I guess. But thanks for the concern." Bull laughed, and Dorian shook his head as if he disapproved but ultimately failing to hide his smile. "I still have some time, but I need to do some stuff and pass by my place before I get to work." Bull mentioned.

“I see. I was about to ask if you wanted to stay here until you had to go but that makes sense.” Dorian said, seemingly satisfied with how he looked, gesturing towards the door. “Shall we go then?” he asked as he went to open the door and held it open to let Bull exit, closing it behind them.

Bull waved a goodbye to Dorian for a bit, watching him going down the street before he turned the other way and went in the direction of his car. There was almost no parking available on the night after their date and he ended up leaving his car somewhat far.

“You were not supposed to have spent another night with the target, chief. You got us worried.” Krem said, appearing from one of the many alleyways.

“He needed it. And his name is Dorian.” Bull replied. Krem seemed startled at the reply.

“Kaffas. You’re becoming attached to him! I hope you’ve been careful around Gatt, you know how he gets when an agent starts to get side-tracked… only an Arvaarad is allowed to become attached to a mage.” Krem said with concern.

“I know, Krem.” Bull replied.

“And we almost lost you after they discovered us. If they find that you’re bending protocols again… I don’t even want to think about it. And if Skinner knows a human is putting you in danger we might have a problem.” Krem said, trying to get his point across.

“I know, Krem.” Bull growled, and Krem just gave him a pleading look. After a few seconds Bull sighed. “I will get the job done, you don’t have to worry about that. I am not foolish enough to attempt anything… I don’t want to end up dead. There are still some details missing about his life in Tevinter that I need to know before the end, though, so staying longer is justifiable. He isn’t a bad person Krem, and from what I’ve seen he isn’t dangerous either.” He confessed.

“I don’t see what the deal with him is then… If he isn’t a threat to the population, then he should, at worse, be released under supervision of an Arvaarad. He will be fine.” Krem stated, hoping that stating the obvious would make Bull see reason. However, Bull clenched his fists.

“You know how most Arvaarads treat their assigned mages, and a Tevinter mage would be at an even greater disadvantage. Dorian deserves better than that.” Bull said.

“Oh Maker… this isn’t the first time you have to learn about the past of a mage with what I guess is a dark past. Why did this one leave you like this? Why Dorian?” Krem asked.

“I don’t really know why his situation affects me so much. I’ve seen similar stories, but he just… well, it doesn’t matter. It will be my call to make when the time comes, Krem.” Bull said, as he finally approached his car.

“So long as you know what you’re doing, you know we have your back chief. Are you going to the gym today?” Krem asked, changing the conversation.

“Yeah. Dorian is going to be at the bookstore the whole day so he will be watched there. We have no plans for later so I might pass by the tavern. If we end up planning something I might have to leave earlier.” Bull said with a grin and jumped into his car and Krem leaned on it. “Want me to give you a ride somewhere?” he asked.

“I’m good. Try to not get lost, chief.” Krem teased. Bull started the car as he replied faux-offended “It was only four times, Krem-de-la-crème.” Krem groaned at the pun.

“Yeah, and last time was last month, if I recall” Krem replied, stepping away from the car. Bull laughed as he drove off, waving a quick goodbye. As Krem saw him go he frowned. _He referred to himself and Dorian as ‘we’… this will get complicated fast._

Ignoring the feeling of discomfort, Krem turned around and went his way.

*

With all that happened, Dorian didn’t think about how well his date with Bull had been. If one excludes the memory, it had certainly been one of the best weekends he had ever had in a long time. Bull was surprisingly supportive and overall a nice person. Yes, he did enjoy it a lot.

Dorian forced himself to focus as he arrived at the bookstore. He didn’t want to make a bad impression on his first day, despite everything that happened. As soon as he made into the store, he noticed Herah walking around giving some orders before she saw him and gave a sigh of relief. Seeing the huge pile of books hazardously stacked at the back of the store and the smiling manager walking towards him only spelled work for him. Well, that’s what he came here for anyway.

“Dorian! I am glad you came. We received a lot of books today and some are in Tevene and we’re in need of another pair of hands.” Herah said. Her speech gave out a hint of panic but her face had a knowing amusement that he couldn’t quite figure out.

“Hey, don’t give me that face. I’m just trying to keep your hands busy since The Iron Bull asked me personally to watch out for you and keep your mind distracted. It’s not always that he asks to keep an eye on someone so I know you’re special. But don’t worry, I won’t tell.” Herah said before she pat him on the back, leading him further inside the shop into the staff area.

“Bull told you to keep an eye on me? When?” Dorian asked. He still couldn’t help but feel that something was off. He still found strange that anyone would be so nice to him out of nowhere, and the way Herah worded _‘It’s not always…’_ makes it seem like it isn’t the first time.

“I have told you that The Iron Bull and I are friends, yes? He texted me this morning and mentioned that you had a rough weekend.” Herah said, pulling her phone out of her pocket to show him. He really did send it. Maybe he’s just looking too much into it.

“Dorian, meet Helisma. She was assigned to work here a few months back, and while she is doing a good job, the amount of costumers has been increasing steadily. That is where you come in, I need you to help her categorize new books, enter them into the system and shelve them. When that’s not needed you may be called to help with costumers. Otherwise, you’re welcomed to do research or any other activity as long as it doesn’t impede the good functioning of the store. Do you have any questions?” Herah asked.

“Yes. Well, I was led to believe that Tranquillity as a last resort here in the south.” Dorian mentioned, seeing the sunburst symbol on her forehead.

“My case was somewhat peculiar since it was I who asked for the rite to be carried out. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.” Helisma stated, bowing slightly.

Dorian bowed in reply, but wondered what would have happened in her past to subject herself to such an extreme measure. Even thinking about it sent shivers down his spine.

The rest of the day passed without any incidents and Herah seemed to be quite satisfied with his performance. Together with Helisma they were able to go through the new books and he helped categorize the ones written in Tevene that Herah had mentioned. He even had to help a little with the costumers at one point. Dorian was not accustomed to being the one providing help, but he found it to be oddly satisfying when he was able to provide it. Still, the vision of Rilienus falling in slow motion in front of him did not stop haunting him, and while he could ignore it somewhat while he worked, he knew it would be a though night. Still, he smiled when he looked at his phone and saw a message from Bull.

 _Hey big guy!_  
            Look, I know that I’ve spent the last two nights with you already, but after what happened I think you need some company. We could watch a movie or something. What do you think?  
            Bull.

‘At least I am not alone anymore’, Dorian thought, as he wrote a quick reply “Only if you bring dinner. I can provide the wine.”

He could already imagine the smirk on Bull’s face.

*

The week was passing relatively quickly, with the nights together with Bull and the work at the store to fill his mind. At the store, he saw elves, dwarves, humans and the occasional Qunari searching for books, many from the nearby circle. He helped some of them, but his main task was making sure all books were shelved correctly. However, he always looked forward to spend the night with Bull. He didn’t want to hope for more, but Bull seemed really interested in him. Who knows, maybe it is time for him to finally settle with someone and not fear the whole world falling down on him… on _them_.

Dorian put the thought aside for later as he found himself at the entrance to his apartment building. He opened the door and noticed that he elevator had a sign indicating that it was out of order. _Strange, it was working fine this morning…_ Dorian shrugged and opened the side door to the stairs.

As soon as the door closed someone spoke.

“Felix Alexius cares a lot about you.”

Dorian jumped at the sudden presence. A kid probably in his late teens was staring at him curiously, and Dorian couldn’t help but notice the strange hat he was wearing. Any other person and he would have just told them to get lost, however…

“You mentioned Felix?” he asked, keeping a hand on the doorknob of the door that led to the entrance hall.

“Yes. You would have ignored me had I not mentioned him, even if it pulled at a hurt deep within you. He would not have wanted for you to ignore me, so I mentioned him.” The kid stated, looking now up the stairs.

Dorian waited a few seconds before he was forced to ask “And?”

“Oh, you wanted me to continue! Right. We were contacted by him to keep an eye on you.” The kid explained as a matter of fact, jumping to his feet and looking now at Dorian.

With all that happened he had forgotten the text he had sent Felix about the feeling that he was being watched. Did he contact this kid? He mentioned ‘ _we’_ so there are more people involved. He must be a private investigator then.

“I understand. However, I have a couple of questions before we continue. Who do you mean by ‘we’, what is your name and why meeting me here and not outside or in my apartment?” Dorian asked, trying to determine if this kid was trustworthy. Just because he knew about Felix didn't mean he had been contacted by him.

“Me and my partner, Varric. My name is Cole and we met here so that we can’t be heard. We shouldn’t linger, or they will notice.” He replied, but Dorian felt that he made no sense. This kid was strange.

“A couple more questions then. Why did you come alone and not with this Varric? Who might hear us and why won’t they hear us here?” Dorian asked. Cole smiled.

“Because Varric cannot become invisible or go through doors. We do not know exactly who might hear us, but he has proof that they exist. We believe they didn’t think about you ever using the stairs, so I put the sign on the elevator.” He replied. Dorian had to agree that he would otherwise never use the stairs.

“Wait… you can become invisible? What are you?” Dorian asked.

“I am Cole. We do not have much time. Ask at your work about a good place to eat nearby and try to be given the name ‘The Smiling Devil’. If you can search some of the suggestions you get online and write the name I just gave you in a piece of paper it will help to avoid suspicions. Tomorrow, be there by the nineteenth bell. Sit down somewhere and wait for Varric to provide you with everything we’ve found.” Cole said almost mechanically, and Dorian tried to remember the kid's instructions. _I knew I wasn't just imagining it…_

“That was hard to remember. Also, Varric said for you to not tell anyone about this.” Cole said, disappearing as Dorian nodded. He stared incredulously at where the kid had been just moments ago for a little while before he decided to continue up the stairs. That kid had to be a spirit or a demon… he didn’t look like a demon though, and a spirit being outside the veil untwisted was almost unheard of. Dorian tried to ignore the several questions that popped in his head. He would have his answers tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry (again) for this being so late. I've lots of stuff happening at the same time and it is not always easy to find time to write.  
> Also, I will need to prepare myself mentally for what comes next. This chapter was literally the calm before the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ask me anything (or even give a prompt), I've a [tumblr](http://sabexbem.tumblr.com). I promise I won't bite :)


End file.
